Remnant of a Songbird
by Sorcrilord
Summary: Bioshock/RWBY crossover, Bioshock infinite AU, Songbird doesn't die and instead is left in Rapture, is somewhat human (think big daddies) so can use Vigors/Plasmids, and then cause fanfic finds itself in the world of RWBY, will Elizabeth's captor/protector survive in this new world or will this new world be its tomb? M cause violence and language, first fanfic so please rate/review


The Songbird groaned and crouched, Elizabeth had left and he was stuck in this place. Some city underwater, at least he wasn't out there, that was good, or otherwise he probably would be dead. He rose, picking up the shotgun Booker had left when he fled with Elizabeth, if only to save having to claw apart any attackers, before walking towards the machine that caught his attention; it looked like a pink rectangle standing upright with various things on it, but it attracted the cyborgs attention.

A teddy bear was in front of the machine, reminding the being of looking after Elizabeth, during her childhood she had loved the teddy bear he had found, the memories would have brought a tear to its eye if it could have cried. Slowly, he picked it up, instantly feeling that something was inside, a needle with some weird green liquid in it, which he eventually decided to inject into himself, if it was harmful, well, he had failed his life mission anyway, and his cybernetic components would save him more likely than not anyway, so what was there to lose?

A sensation flooded him, and he readied himself, but it faded with nothing more than a tingle. That was anti-climactic decided the Songbird, before smashing open the machine in front of him, downing all the bottes within it, as his body changed under the plasmids' effects.

Shotgun in hand, the creature moved on, only to hear chatter, as splicers saw the cyborg being

"Hey, d'ya think this here things got any ADAM on 'im?"

"I dunno, let's take 'im apart an' find out! Heh heh..." and with that they attacked, pistol shots firing and makeshift clubs swinging but doing nothing. The Songbird's eyes turned red.

"oh shit..." one blast from the shotgun left the first splicer headless, the second survived the first shot that hit him but the claws of the monster were easily able to finish him off, prompting a group of splicers to either run or fight; they chose to try and kill the beast, who extended a hand trying to reach for the shotgun that fell out of reach, only to find his hand launching fire, burning the group to ash in seconds.

Slowly the Songbird experimented, and became able to control its use of plasmids, before fighting its way to the bathysphere, and once on the surface it took flight, heading back to Columbia, wishing to help the revolution and Elizabeth, having realised helping her fight is better than simply keeping her locked away. The skies of Columbia, the familiar winds and currents soothed his mind, right until a motorised patriot opened fire upon it along with a Fireman, the flames heating its armour to a weakened state as bullets pounded it. Songbird retaliated, firing an electro bolt and crashing into the patriot, finishing it with a shotgun burst, picking up its crank gun it prepared to kill the Fireman, and did so quickly. Comstock was scared of it, it figured, as it encountered a Vendi! Vendi! Vigor! machine, and placed the large amount of silver eagles it scavenged from the slain soldiers that tried to stop it into the machine, purchasing all the vigors that it could, it liked using them, and only stopped its drinking fest when it had finished and nausea overcame it, it stumbled, not thinking to extend its wings as it fell into a tear just as consciousness left it.

RWBY-verse

An explosion rang out in Emerald forest, startling everybody within Beacon academy.

"what was that?" asked Ruby as she leapt from her bed,

"I don't know, lets go find out!" exclaimed Yang excitedly, with the other two teammates agreement they donned their battle clothes and picked up their weapons before heading out, straight into the forest.

Meanwhile:

The songbird regained consciousness and got to its feet slowly, the shotgun and crankgun were scattered to the worlds as he had dropped them while falling through the tear. Unarmed, he took flight, only to crash into a strange oversized bird, that attacked with feathers that flew at the songibrd, actually piercing its armour and hurting, which both surprised and worried the creature, before it retaliated with telekinesis, smashing it into the floor and using Undertow to grab a rock from the cliff and bring the sharp stalagmite looking rock through the birds head, killing it, but the ADAM/salt consumption was higher than Songbird would have liked.

Following this, motion took its attention, along with speech

"come on guys, over here, theres a dead Nevermore, something is round here!" A child with a red hood and a scythe yelled. Songbird quickly let Natural Camoflauge activate, deciding to wait for whoever she was calling for to come, then if they were hostile he would kill them. Three more children entered the clearing, all armed but strangly, peaking the Songbird's attention, and he watched with interest.

"Ruby, face it there might be something here but we aren't going to find it, lets just give up." A white haired and clothed girl said, causing him to feel almost amused, this "Ruby" was clearly the youngest, and besides, if he showed himself, they might be able to help, and if they were hostile, well they were children, they wouldn't put up much of a fight before he could end them.

He stepped forward, screeching quietly, just loud enough to get attention.

"Um, what are you?" asked the black haired one, only to receive a srhug and groan.

"Blake, the thing can't talk I don't think, lets just take it to Ozpin and see what he says"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? TAKE SOME RANDOM THING THAT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS TO OUR SCHOOL AND TO OZPIN FOR NO REASON?!" the white haired girl screeched, quite frankly hurting the Songbird's ears, making it release a pained shriek.

"Weiss, shut up. Hey, weird winged thing, mind coming with us?" The songbird shrugged, "so you are going to follow then?" A nod. "ok then, come with us, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, lets go back, got him!"

And with that they made their way back to Beacon, the strange being following with no complaints or noise.


End file.
